The Youngest Weasley
by Iris Aquarius
Summary: This is an exposure of Ginny Weasley narrated by the six boys who have known and loved her since she was born. Her brothers. A chapter for each brother; starting with Bill and ending with Ron.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these character's or the story. That is all J. K. Rowling and her wonderful imagination.

Bill:

I can't believe this is really happening. I'm happy about it, don't get me wrong. When I see her eyes glow like that when she smiles at him, I know she's doing the right thing. It's just so hard to believe. When I think of Ginny, I think of a twig of a girl with wild uncombed red curls chasing after her brother, desperate to not be left behind. It's just so hard to remember that she is a grown woman now.

I can barely think of myself as an adult, so trying with my baby sister is just giving me a headache. It helps that little Victoire is taking Ginny's place as the little wild child running after older boys. Though she only has Teddy instead of six older brothers. Reminds me that I'm a father now with another on the way, which is very much of an adult role.

Today makes me think about my own wedding day. My Fleur looking positively radiant as she walked down the aisle. I hope Ginny can smile the same smile Fleur gave me. If ever I need to summon a Patronus, that smile is my secret weapon. It's easy after a glimmer of that memory.

Gin won't have the trouble I did with Mother either. Bless the woman. She never could warm up to Fleur in the beginning. Luckily, Harry's been part of the family, informally, since he timidly asked for help onto Platform 9 and ¾.

He better take care of her. Voldermort's nothing compared to an enraged Weasley family. I'd come to the rescue of my baby sister at the drop of a hat. I've always been absurdly fond of her. We were too far apart in age to ever bicker.

She's the one whose always got my back. Sticking up for me when Mum's trying to break me down. You know, cut my hair, dress respectfully. She may be a baby, but she's pretty powerful when she wants. Must be from being the only girl in three generations of Weasley's. Everyone spoils her rotten. I'd give her anything she asked, I know.

Sadly, I think she does too.

Out of all of us Weasley kids, I always though Ginny was the most like me. An adventure seeker, always looking over the at the next hill wondering what was hiding behind the horizon.

I remember the summer before I was marrying Fleur. She'd been surly the whole summer and fairly near hostile to my beautiful fiancé. I brought it up one evening when we were going out back to set up the dinner table. She was still underage and had to carry things so I was being exceedingly annoying by making the tables I was moving jostle her around. I asked her why she wouldn't give Fleur a chance, though. And I asked her if Fleur had done anything wrong.

She may be my baby sister, but I still want her opinion on such an important subject. I loved Fleur, Merlin's Beard, I _love _Fleur now, but I knew it'd be a hard life if she didn't get along with my family. My family's always been important.

She just turned to me and evaluated me with those brown eyes and answered, "She's not good enough for you, Bill. She's just too _Phlegmy._"

I had to laugh as she then proceeded to do a perfect imitation of my bride to be at her very worse. I begged her to give Fleur a chance, spend time with her a little. I knew Fleur could win her over, she just needed a chance.

She gave me a saucy smile that I never thought would have come from the little tyke I keep thinking she is. "I'll give her a chance.... if you show me some of those spells that you learned from Gringotts."

"And what would you be doing with spells only a Curse Breaker needs to know?" I asked her narrowing my eyes.

"I just want to know!" She laughed. "Thought it might be interesting."

I forgot about dinner in a second as I began to regale her with epic tales of some of the things that I'd done for Gringotts. They were better in the telling, scared me shitless when I was doing them. She laughed and gasped appropriately as the stories dictated. I loved to see her brown eyes sparkle like that. She'd been pretty down all summer, Harry had broken her heart the spring before and it had been rough on the chit. I realized then and there how much that girl meant to me. Seeing her smile again made me realize how much I'd missed it.

We ended up walking through the gardens of the Burrow and just talking like we never had before. Maybe it was then that I realized she wasn't eight years old anymore. We talked about Fleur and I told her the whole story of how we met and how much she meant to me. I tried to explain who she was as a person. Not just the beautiful part Veela part of her, but the Triwizard Tournament dedicated intellectual part of her.

I've always been pretty laid back and easy going. But I've always known that deep inside of me, there was a serious streak. It's why I always did so well in school and in my job. I could do the extraneous stuff, but I always got my work done first. She complimented me in ways I didn't know was possible.

When we finally ended up back at the Burrow the sun had set and my belly was pretty empty. Mum was standing with her hands on her hips in the back doorway squinting into the dark.

"So I don't get to learn any new spells?" She pouted, her step slowing down as we returned home.

"Next time. Maybe when you're of age." I smiled down at her, knowing that was the worse thing I could possibly say to her.

"I'll give her a chance anyways, but you totally owe me _William_." She grinned up at me.

I just grabbed her in a headlock and mussed that mane of flaming mane of hair.

I still can't believe she's done with school. In love. Getting married. She's not my baby sister anymore. She's an adult.

Where'd that little bruised knee toddler go? The one who I used to have to put on my shoulder's because her little legs couldn't keep up with us, but she desperately tried to anyways?


	2. Charlie

Charlie:

Mum's asked me to put up the final touches for the wedding. She's been flustered for the past month and on a brutal cleaning crusade that involves any Weasley dumb enough to show his red haired face around the Burrow lately. You'd think she'd get used to, Ginny's not the first to get married. And I doubt she'll be the last.

Gets me thinking about marriage for me myself, really. I always thought that I'd end up hitched at some point. Now, though, as I've gone through the war and am getting older, I'm realizing marriage might not be for me. We, as Weasley's, have grown up with powerful women. Mum especially. She never held back in speaking her mind, and it's ingrained in all of us boys to be attracted to that. I couldn't imagine some simpering pretty thing, always trying to please. How boring!

I mean look at Bill and Fleur, that is a powerful witch hidden behind a beautiful smile and blond hair. When she get's angry though, she's a terror. I love it. Bill's a lucky man.

Then there is Ron, whose happily married to his Hermione. Not surprise there, even when he was a twig of kid complaining about how she was always right, there was something there. Mum knew it more than the rest of it. She used to hint about it at family dinners. And that girl knows what she wants. Not afraid of anything.

Even the not married boys or starting to settle down. George and his girlfriend Angelina. I think I'm going to be out here soon enough, setting up for another wedding. She's a real hoot. And a fantastic Quidditch player, to boot. But when she starts to get stressed, like last Christmas when she was trying to help around George's shop, she gets quite the driven streak in her. She was ordering me around like a house elf when I came to visit.

Even Percy's found himself a girl. Audrey. I though at first that he was breaking the chain of falling for strong willed women, but I was wrong. She's quiet and bookish at first but in her very peaceful way she orders Percy around like a trained monkey. I love it.

Mum's happy with all their choices, and constantly trying to set me up with "a sweet girl I met at the market" or some such nonsense. She's been going crazy over this one though. Harry has no family so Mum's doubling the invitation list. I've caught her crying twice in the last week. She always dries her tears at once and distracts her self while murmuring an excuse.

I guess she's just being sentimental. Like ol' Bill. Don't know what's gotten into the man, but he's been teary eyed and talking about days when Ginny was knee high to a grasshopper. She is the baby of the family. Our favorite sister.

All of their memories gets me thinking about my own. Though, no weeping for me. Even as I set up the silk banners around the field they are to married in, my eyes drift up to the old hill where we always used to play Quidditch. All of us, we'd even get Percy up there once in a while. He'd generally end up angrily stomping back to Mommy's open arms though. The twins were always open about their mockery and Percy never stood for it.

You know, I was the first one to put that girl on a broomstick. You'd never have thought looking at her now. When I first saw her coming of the pitch still in her Harpy's robes, flushed and breathless from a killer game, I couldn't have been prouder. You'd think she was my own baby girl, not just my kid sister. They said I could have played for England, and maybe I could have, but not like her.

I know I'm only 9 years older then her, but I mean that always seemed like a lot growing up. I was starting to prepare for Hogwarts when she was born, Bill had already gone. I'd been out of Hogwarts for a few years by the time she was a first year.

I remember the day perfectly. Sunny and bright and beautiful. A summer at the Burrow 'cause we were all there. I had been working on the broom all morning, fixing the broken twigs and polishing the handle. Fred or George had stolen in from my room and ran it straight into an old oak the day before. But it was finally workable again.

I hadn't taken three steps out of the house when my four year old sister yelled at me to wait. She was a sight in patched robes that we all had worn at that age and her red hair chopped short around her ears. She had played barber with the twins in the spring, and still looked like scruffy urchin child with bandaged knees freckles all across her face.

"What Ginny? I want to go practice! I'm trying out for the team when I get back to Hogwarts."

"I wanna fly." She stated assuredly. She was confident that if she wanted it she'd get it.

"No, Ginny! Go back inside."

"I WANNA FLY!" She shouted. She could be a brat when she wanted to. Spoiled rotten, I swear.

"What is all of this shouting?" Mum had come flapping to the door, glaring at me. Of course I was to blame for upsetting the baby.

"She want to go on the broomstick! I said no."

"I WANNA FLY!"

"Well of course, that's silly. Why don't you play with your toy broomstick, Ginevra dear?"  
"I WANNA FLY LIKE CHARLIE!" She screamed. I don't know how a four year old could make such noise. All I wanted to do was get out and practice. I had no time for my four year old sister.

But of course, with much yelling and tears Ginny got her way. Mom relented and told me to take her for a quick and low flying spin on the broomstick. I remember letting out such a groan.

Her tears dried up quickly as she rushed to my side with an excited grin on her face.

"Charles Weasley," Mom's voice was deadly serious. "You be careful with that girl. If she comes back with any sort of bruise or cut. You will be answerable for it."

I didn't even want to do this. Of course, I'd be the one to get in trouble if something happened.

"Come on, Ginny." I groaned and she crawled onto the broom so she was practically sitting on my lap. It wouldn't be hard. My arms holding on to the broom would practically cage her in. She wouldn't get hurt.

I remember the smile she gave me then. Her brown eyes bright with excitement and her toes twitching with nerves. She was a sweet faced thing even then and my teenage angst at having to associate with my sister was quickly dissipating.

It was gone by the time I left the ground. She had squealed with delight and I could feel how she was squirming with excitement. I couldn't remember my first time on a broomstick, but I hoped I was as happy as Ginny was then.

I swooped and cruised with her around the fields and hill for hours. Delighting in her giggles and the wind in my hair. The entire time I told stories of famous Quidditch players and my dreams of being Captain of the Chudley Cannons and turning around their losing streak.

When we finally landed she toppled to the grass with one last gasping giggle.

"You going to be a an amazing Quidditch player one day, Gin?" I laughed at the happy child.

"YES!" She crowed and leaped into my arms. Planting a wet kiss on my cheek she crinkled those shining brown eyes and said, "I love you Charlie!"

It was all the thanks I was going to get, and it was worth it. I'm turning as sappy as Bill, aren't I? Even when I looked up to see Mom with her arms on her hips and her mouth pursed, I knew it was worth it.

I saw Gin this morning, before she had gone through any pampering. She had a letter in her hand and wore a shabby old robe. With her flaming hair toppled up in a messy bun, she was my sister. Not just a bride on her wedding day. It was like any other morning. She gave me a kiss on the cheek then after I'd cheekily got her laughing once more. It wasn't sloppy and wet this time though. She'd come along way from the spoiled brat of a sister I once had. I'm glad I could see the transformation.

She's beautiful, that sister of mine. Even before she went through any cleaning and preening process. It's those brown eyes I've always loved. And the freckles dancing across her nose. Luckily she doesn't have as much as me. Harry's a lucky man. He knows it too. I'm glad to be welcoming him to the family.


End file.
